If she Knew
by Obsidian Hearts
Summary: Relena's tired of waiting for Heero and leaves to return to Earth, And she leaves Heero wakes up to realize he loves her, so what his plan to get her back... and what's this.. A kkaraoke bar
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam wing or any of the characters. This song is by 98* I do not own it or them. I wrote this story a long time ago but decided it needed some revision hope it's better now.   
  
If she knew  
  
'Man I'm such an idiot I've been driving around the city for about 45 minutes and all I have been doing is thinking about how stupid I am" Heero just didn't know what to do any more. Hell he hasn't known what to do since he meet her. He thought once she was gone he be able to think about other things besides her. Oh, God was he ever wrong. All he can ever think of is her. Even when he's sleeping he's thinking of her; thinking about being with her. "I can't believe I let he go, Duo's right I am an ass"   
  
~flash back to yesterday morning~  
  
"bye Miss Relena we'll miss you" Quatre said in his normal cherry tone even though he was just as sad as the rest. All the Gundam pilots decided they would show up to say good-bye to Relena and wish her good luck after she told them she was going to move back to Earth.  
  
"I've told you before Quatre, just call me Relena, no Miss needed. I'll miss you too," She said back to him as she gave him a gentle hug.  
  
" We'll all miss you Relena ... won't we Heero" Duo asked the dark haired pilot at the same time giving him a jab in the side. "Hn" was the only reply he gave before leaving.   
  
"Maybe not all of you Duo" Relena said sadly.  
  
" He'll come around Relena" Trowa said trying to cheer up the depressed princess.   
  
"Maybe Trowa but I don't know how much longer I can wait. Every day that I see him and he barely acknowledges me, breaks my heart a little more. Leaving is all I can try to do to ease the pain," at this point Relena was near tears. "Good-bye everyone." With that, she got into her car and drove off to the airport.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Heero was up in his room working on his laptop (again), when suddenly Duo came bursting in.   
  
"Duo go away I'm" Heero started before he was cut off.   
  
"An ass ...that's what you are. That girl really loves you and you just blow her off. I know you like her ... hell you lov..." Duo ranted at him until Heero exploded.   
  
"Shut up Duo! Don't even say it. I have no feeling for Rele...." Heero tried to say before Duo cut in again   
  
"The hell you don't. I see the way you look at her every time she walks into the room. I know that's the reason you always save her. If she died, I don't think you could bare it that's why you always put yourself in charge of her safty. You don't trust anyone but you to take care of her," Duo yelled at Heero.  
  
"Duo it's my job to protect her. She's an important political figure for keeping peace, that's all" Heero interrupted him again.   
  
"Yeah and did anyone ask you to protect her. The Preventers have tons of quallifed people to handle it. So why are you in charge of keeping her safe ... Because you volunteered to do it. The way treat her is just an act because you don't want anyone to know that you do care about her. Well congratulation it worked...if fact it worked so well that she left to go back to Earth. It worked so well you can't even tell that your in love with her" With that said Duo marched out of the room, slamming the door behind him. With Duo gone, it left Heero alone to ponder over his thoughts.  
  
~End flashback~  
  
As Heero drove around town, he kept thinking about all the little 'what if's' in his head. What if he told her? What if she had stayed? What if he never saw her again? What if she gave up on him for good? What if she found some one else?   
  
God what would he give; just to go back to when she was here. To say he was sorry and that he did love her. He just didn't see it; at least not until Duo shoved it in his face.   
  
Not to mention Duo locked him out of the house this morning when he went to get the paper because he though Heero needed some more time to think and he wouldn't get it cooped up in his room.   
  
All Duo really said was "I'm was just giving you time to think ... whether ya liked it or not."   
  
Heero could have gotten back in the house if he wanted to but he decied Duo was right, for once. That's how he wound up driving around the city with no place to really go. He turned on the radio wanting some music to help ease his thoughts. He had to get his mind off what happened but Fate had other things in mind. Fate didn't want Heero to think of anything but Relena, what happened, and what could have happened.   
  
*if she only knew  
  
what I knew but couldn't say  
  
if she could just see   
  
the part of me that I hid away*  
  
Heero almost changed the station because of the songs hunting words. 'I wish I told her how much I loved her. I wish it before it was too late. Maybe it's better this way; I mean if she knew about all the things I've done, the people I killed, she would be repulsed by me.' He couldn't stop all the thoughts that were going through his head now.  
  
*If I could just hold her in my arms again  
  
and just say I love you  
  
but she's gone away, maybe she'd stay  
  
if she only knew*  
  
Heero feel the song just fitted what was going on. 'I wish I had just said, I love you Relena.'  
  
*If she could just feel  
  
what I feel here in my heart  
  
she'd know it was real  
  
pure and true right from the start  
  
but I'm just a man who didn't understand  
  
what she was going through  
  
but she's gone away, maybe she'd stay  
  
if she only knew*  
  
'I just didn't understand what I was feeling. I'd never been loved before, never loved a person before. They trained me to have no emotions. A soldier didn't need them. Except I'm not a solider anymore I don't need to hide how I feel. I can be free to love and to show that love'  
  
*and how, how did I let her get away  
  
'cause love, love is so easy to feel  
  
but the hardest thing to say  
  
if she could just see   
  
what I see when I close my eyes  
  
all that I dream*  
  
Thinking back to his dreams, he realized that in every one of his dreams there was Relena. His entire dreams were of a future with Relena. His heart was trying to show him what he wanted but he was too stubborn to listen.  
  
*Surely she would realize  
  
but like a fool I waited much too long  
  
to let her know the truth  
  
but she's gone away, maybe she'd stay  
  
if she only knew, *  
  
'Damn it, how could I have been so stupid to let her go with out tell her. I can't believe I just stood there watching her leave didn't even try to do a thing about it. God how it must have hurt her to see me walk away with little more than a shrug'  
  
*Tell me, tell me how,  
  
How did I let her get away (tell me)  
  
cause I guess that love,  
  
Love is so easy to fell  
  
but the hardest thing to say  
  
If she only knew  
  
what I knew but couldn't say  
  
if she could just see   
  
the part of me that I hid away  
  
if I could just hold her in my arms again  
  
and just say I love you  
  
but she's gone away, maybe she'd stay  
  
if she only knew, if she only knew*  
  
'I have to do something about this. I can't just ... it's... I mean… oh hell I love her so much I have to find a way to show her that I love her and want her back. Even if she wont have me anymore, I need to tell her I love her ' Heero thought to himself.  
  
Just as the song finished, he pulled up to the house where he and the other pilots have been staying. He hopped out of the car and raced up the walkway to pound on the door.  
  
"Duo let me in, I don't have time to waste picking the lock. NOW DUO!! I need to hurry and I don't feel like replacing the door if I break it down" Heero said as he continued to slam his fist on the door.  
  
"Well, well, well did your brain start working again?" Duo said sarcastically as he opened the door.  
  
" Shut up Duo I need some help" Heero said as he walked into the living room. Duo fallowed him and replied with a quick, "you got it buddy"  
  
"Get the guys and come up to my room" Heero shouted on his way up stairs.  
  
"Soo it looks like our little plan is working" A smooth rich voice stated from his point in the kitchen doorway.  
  
"Aaaaahh… huh? God Trowa don't sneak up like that" Duo said while cluching his hand to his chest.  
  
"Oh you know he didn't mean too Duo" Quatre said as he came up behind Trowa.  
  
"Yeah sure Quatre whatever" Duo said unconvinced.  
  
"What are you complaining about now Maxwell" Wufei said as he came in from the backyard.  
  
"Oh nothing Wu-man" Duo said casually.  
  
"Don't call me that Maxwell" Wufei yelled.  
  
"Don't call me Maxwell" Duo replied.  
  
" both of you stop we need to move on to part b of our plan" Quatre stated calmly, being as used to these fights as he was.  
  
"Yeah Quatre's right. I can't believe how well that song we requested worked, I just glad the station didn't mind playing it for an hour" Trowa said with a smile.  
  
"Well we better go up stairs and 'help' Heero" and with that, the four pilots went upstairs to 'help' their friend.  
  
To be continued.............  
  
All right, there it is revamped and ready to go I hope this is a better version. I didn't really change much. But I fixed the capitulation problem and made some things make better since by rephrasing things. I hope you all like this better. It was also under my old pen name Angel of serenity, but I guess you can tell I changed my name.  
  
Obsidian Hearts 


	2. If she knew part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam wing or any of the characters. This song is by Bon Jovi I do not own it or him.   
  
For all of you people out there those have heard this song. I know the music does not sound like a slow song but the lyrics really fit what I was trying to write ... so just pretend it's a slow song like I am and it should seem better BIT OF Trowa + Quatre in this ending don't worry  
  
If she knew Part. 2  
  
(I'd Die for You)  
  
"Heero I don't know" Duo said uncertainly.  
  
"Don't know about what Duo? The four of you said you help any way you could" Heero retorted.  
  
"Yeah but this" Duo exclaimed.  
  
"I think it's a good plan," Quatre said encouragingly.  
  
"You would you weakling," snorted Wufei.  
  
"Did you say something Wufei" Trowa spoke up.  
  
"Yeah Fei did ya say something" Duo teased.  
  
"Don't call me Fei, you dishonorable…" Wufei started.  
  
"Guys stop fighting we need to start Heero's plan, right Trowa" Quatre said calmly.  
  
"…" Was Trowa's only reply.  
  
"See Trowa agrees with me" Said Quatre.  
  
"How can you tell?" Questioned Duo.  
  
"Trowa's my best friend, so I can just tell ... Now on with Heero's plan before he shoots us." Quatre stated.  
  
~*~later~*~  
  
Relena still didn't know why she let Hilde talk her in to coming to this karaoke bar in the first place. It wasn't like they were even singing but hey, Hilde is her best friend so why not. Soon her mind drifted to thoughts to a suicidal, show no emotions, oh so hot Gundam pilot.  
  
'I wish Heero wasn't so oh ... I don't know...Cold hearted. Oh, I know that's not true, why did I say that. He was just never allowed to love someone, so he still doesn't know how to love. I've tried to wait Heero but you just don't seem to want to care. Leaving was the only thing that kept me sane' suddenly her thought's were interrupted when the introducer walked on stage. (I don't know if this really happens but work with me OK)  
  
"Well it looks like everyone is having a good time so here's the next group of talented artist... Huh? Oh sorry, correction some poor sap… I mean lovesick man singing to some girl out in our audience and his friends helping with the chorus. Here they are everyone"  
  
"Hilde isn't that so sweet, a guy sing about his feelings to some girl he likes... To bad Heero never will sing to me I bet he's got a to die for voice" Relena said slightly depressed.  
  
Hilde laughed a little then said, "Hey Relena you might get your wish ... look who's singing."  
  
"huh?" Relena looked up and saw that the guys on stage, were none other than Heero, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, and Duo.  
  
"Oh my God... what are they doing" Relena exclaimed.  
  
"I don't know. I mean that announcer only said that they were going to sing to some girl. Oops correction that one poor lovesick sap was going to sing to a girl in the audience, and his friends were doing the chorus ... oh look at that Heero's going up to the center mike ... I wonder who he's singing too? Don't you?" Hilde said trying not to laugh.  
  
"Hilde you set me up" Relena exclaimed.  
  
"Who me? Now why would I ever do that?" Hilde said innocently "Oh look they're starting"   
  
Heero Grabs the mike (and the music starts up (remember if you've heard this song before try imaging it as a slow song)  
  
~If you could see inside my heart, then you would understand.   
  
I'd never mean to hurt you, baby, I'm not that kind of man.  
  
I might not say I'm sorry, yeah I might talk tough sometimes,   
  
And I might forget the little things, or keep you hanging on the line. ~  
  
"Oh God... Heero" Relena felt her eye's start to water. 'I was right. He does have a to die for voice'  
  
~In a world that don't know Romeo and Juliet,   
  
Boy meets girl and promises we can't forget.   
  
We are cast from Eden's gate with no regrets.   
  
Into the fire we cry.  
  
*chorus*  
  
~I'd die for you, I'd cry for you.   
  
I'd do anything thing, I'd lie for you.   
  
You know it's true. Baby, I'd die for you.   
  
I'd die for you, I'd cry for you. ~  
  
Relena stars to wonder if he would really die for her.  
  
~If it came right down to me and you.   
  
You know it's true. Baby I'd die for you.  
  
I might not be a savior, and I'll never be a king.   
  
I might not send you roses, or buy you diamond rings.  
  
But if I could see inside you, maybe I'd know just who we are.   
  
'Cause our love is like a hunger, without it we would starve.~  
  
'I don't care about those thing Heero... And you're wrong, you are a savior, you're my savior. You save me so many times' Relena whispered to herself while thinking about when they were on Libra.  
  
**Flash back**  
  
"get down" Heero said.  
  
Confused Relena asked, "huh.... Why'   
  
"PeaceMillion's gonna plow into us" Heero replied just as the ships hit. Metal debris started to fall on them ...but Heero pushed Relena down and got on top of her to protect her; risking his own life.  
  
"Heero you saved me" Relena said in a quite voice  
  
"hn" Heero gave his usual reply   
  
Just then Relena noticed something "Heero...Your hurt"   
  
"it's nothing," he said in his monotone  
  
"but it's bleeding" her voice held a slight quiver because she couldn't stand the thought of him hurt because of her.  
  
** end flash back**  
  
~In a world that don't know Romeo and Juliet.   
  
Boy meets girl and promises we can't forget.   
  
We are cast from Eden's gate with no regrets.   
  
Into the fire we cry.  
  
*chorus*  
  
~I'd die for you, I'd cry for you.   
  
I'd do anything thing, I'd lie for you.   
  
You know it's true. Baby, I'd die for you.   
  
I'd die for you, I'd cry for you.   
  
If it came right down to me and you.   
  
You know it's true. Baby I'd die for you.~  
  
Relena remembers right after the Marie Maya(?) incident how she caught Heero and held him to her  
  
**flash back**  
  
"I never have to kill again" Heero starts to fall but Relena catches him first, sinking to the ground with him in her arms holding his head to her breast.  
  
"Oh Heero... it's over ...It's finally over" she said with a soft smile as she cradled his body to her.   
  
**end flash back**  
  
*chorus*  
  
~I'd die for you, I'd cry for you.   
  
I'd do anything thing, I'd lie for you.   
  
You know it's true. Baby, I'd die for you.   
  
I'd die for you, I'd cry for you.   
  
If it came right down to me and you.   
  
You know it's true. Baby I'd die for you. ~  
  
"Well, Everyone weren't they great ... how that girl realizes how good she's got it ......... And I think every single woman in this audience agrees with me huh?"  
  
Several single women grunted in response.  
  
"Well now to our next singer give it up to....."  
  
*Mean while*  
  
Hilde snuck off during the middle of the song to give Relena her privacy. When the song was over all the G-Boys, minus Heero, meet up with Hilde and made their quite escape.  
  
Relena was still trying to stop crying after listening to Heero sing that song. Part of her was trying to figure out why Heero would sing it. The other part didn't need to try because her heart already knew what it meant ... besides Heero was walking out to her the very second.  
  
"Relena" Heero said softly.  
  
"Heero" Relena said just as softly.  
  
"I'm so sorry Relena" Heero whispered as he looked at her.  
  
"For what, you haven't done anything wrong" she replied.  
  
"I'm sorry for making you cry ... If I knew I it was gonna do that I wouldn't have sung it" He said sadly.  
  
"Don't be sorry for that ... I loved the song " she said fervently.  
  
"And I'm sorry for being an ass" he continued.  
  
"What...?" suddenly she was very confused  
  
"I was scared of my feeling for you Relena. I was too afraid that I would hurt you by being with you that I didn't realize, I was hurting you by staying away. Please, Relena please try to forgive me ...If you can't I'll understand but..." at that Relena stopped him.  
  
"Don't Heero. You don't even have to ask If I forgive you ...Of course I do ... but I need to know If something's true first " Relena said as she looked up at him.   
  
"Would you really cry for me?" she finished.  
  
"Relena when you left to come back to earth, I did and, if you had decided not to forgive me I would have, and If anything ever happened to you I will" He said as he reached for her hand.  
  
"Oh Heero" She grasped his hand feeling new tears coming.  
  
"Relena I love you with all my heart" he said "Baby I'd die for you, I'd cry for you." he sang to her softly.  
  
"Oh Heero please don't ever shut me out again" she clung to his hand as she said this.  
  
"I promise I won't ever hurt you again ... I would sooner self-destruct again than hurt you any more" Relena looked into his eyes as he said that and noticed that they sparkled with tears.  
  
With his love for her finally declared Heero pulled Relena into the most passionate kiss with such gentleness any of those singe women out there would die of depression.  
  
Right then as she felt a salty tear touch her lips, Relena knew it was true. She knew Heero would cry for her.   
  
::Behind a curtain ::  
  
"Duo isn't that so romantic" Hilde said excitedly.  
  
"I guess ... I'm just glad the Idiot finally figured out his feeling" Duo replied.  
  
"Oh Duo be nice, or else" she warned.  
  
"Or else what Hide babe" Duo said with a smirk.  
  
"Or else I stop cooking for you for the next week" She said in a sweet voice.  
  
" OK OK I get it I' be good ... maybe" Duo said evilly as he grabbed Hilde around the waist to bring her close for a kiss.  
  
"Duo what are you doing... Aaah Duo can't you do that in the privacy of your own room." Wufei said before walking away. "Dishonorable man"  
  
" oh Wufei ...stuff it. Let them have their fun" Quatre said jokingly.  
  
"What did you just say to me, weakling" Wufei said.  
  
"What did you just say to Quatre? Chan" Trowa said angrily.  
  
" umm ... nothing" Wufei replied as he backed away.  
  
"That's what I thought," Trowa stated calmly.  
  
"Hey Trowa Do you think we could have a little fun of our own now?" Quatre asked with a smile.  
  
"Hmmm..I think so" Trowa said as he wrapped his arms around Quatre and began to gently kiss the life out of him.  
  
"Injustice" Wufei said irritably   
  
" shut up Wufei" both Trowa and Quatre countered before continuing with their explorations with each other  
  
there is that chapter rewritten and better than ever byes   
  
Obsidian Hearts 


End file.
